


Waves

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Vignette, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellone couldn't sleep without the sound of the waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



Ellone visited Balamb Garden as often as she can get away, but she never slept there. She always stayed in the Hotel Balamb in town, and there was always a car waiting to carry her to the Garden in the morning.

She knew that the others wondered why she wouldn't stay with them, and in truth, she was sad about it herself. Staying in Garden hadn't so bad for those few days, most of the time; its beauty might've been only skin-deep, as it were, but that hadn't diminished it at all. But the nights had been long, too quiet, and largely sleepless; she'd been exhausted by the time they'd finally set sail again. Esthar wasn't quite as bad anymore; she had finally admitted how much she'd missed her ship one day, after she'd dozed off during lunch and he'd practically fallen to pieces trying to figure out what was wrong. Now he had the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs outside of Esthar playing on a continuous loop in her room at night. It helped.

Still, nothing compared to the real thing, and the sound of the waves that drifted up into her little hotel room was enough to lull her to sleep. She still missed the rocking of the ship, like a cradle, but that was all right; she wasn't a child anymore, and didn't need to be rocked. The waves, though, those were something she didn't think she'd ever outgrow.

Maybe, she thought sometimes when she was drifting to sleep, she could have her friends come to Balamb for the night. Maybe then they'd understand, and that would be good, right? Besides, at least then they'd be together again. That might be nice too, for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: FFVIII, Ellone, can't sleep without the sound of waves. Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/5885.html).


End file.
